1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a synchronization circuit and a semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor apparatus, for example, a semiconductor memory, a delay time of a path through which an external clock signal provided from a controller is transferred is different from a delay time of a path through which data is outputted from the semiconductor memory.
Due to the difference in delay time between the two paths, the phase information of the data outputted from the semiconductor memory cannot be determined on the basis of the external clock signal.
Thus, when transmitting data to the controller, the semiconductor memory also transmits a data strobe signal DQS synchronized with the data.
At this time, a delay locked loop (DLL) may be used as a synchronization circuit to synchronize the phase of the data strobe signal outputted from the semiconductor memory with the phase of the external clock signal provided from the controller.